F/GO (Nova)
Nova Myth-Servant(ノヴァ神話の召使, Novu~A Shinwa no meshitsukai) is an All-Class Servant able to summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Order of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity True Name Nova Myth-Servant (ノヴァ神話の召使, Novu~A Shinwa no meshitsukai) or Takeru Takayuki. He not really a Heroic Spirit in the sense of other heroes. He's an Ultra the planet where all the Ultra come to peace. He's from the alternate timeline of Fate/stay night where he came to earth and he sacrificed his life to save all humanity and becoming a Heroic Spirit and the host of Takeru Takayuki. He fights to save humanity and destroy every evil he senses and goes back to his planet. He still has to go back to Earth so he can save so many lives but he still the Ultra when he died but he never gives up to his expectation to save all humanity from his old nemesis: Rei Zagi. Background When Ritsuka Fujimaru summoned a warrior who brings the light in heaven for a mission even though he's not a servant but they need him to stop the darkness that Rei Zagi just summoned. Something that could be to the evil that would affect not only his present but also the past, a singularity of apocalyptic proportions that blended with the reality of other timelines and he's the only one who can defeat the League of Darkness Heels. Appearance His appearance never changes, his body figure is similar to the previous Fate series but for stage two and three is different because from stage two has the retractable wings on Nova's back, the manner by which he is able to traverse the multiverse and the third stage, his body doesn't have a V-shaped gem on his and instead he has diamond-shaped gem on his chest and the body figure is now blue, red and golden yellow. Personality Nova is a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. He's always cool and stoic with sober eyes. He has little interest in things other than playing Stride. Nova, on the other hand, he's focused on his battles and his surroundings but he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life and deals with problems carefully. He always feels love and hates during the Holy Grail War, the life he's been through and the death that he sacrificed hurts him but he will never give up on his words of wisdom. Abilities Based on his skills as the Ultra, his body and power will help him lead his strength to fight against all evil including the alter servants themselves who plan on destroying their home country. His weapon was his primary weapon, not his Noble Phantasm: His Mebius Excalibur is his Saber Primary Weapon, Ultimate Aegis' Arrow is his Archer Shooting Weapon, Trident Stream Lance is his Lancer Primary Weapon, Assassin Slugger and Assassin Beam Blade are both his Assassin Primary Weapon, and His Ultimate Weapon: Nova Phantasm Slasher is his All-Class Servant Weapon. All Noble Phantasm number is revealed. Unlikely for other Heroic Spirits, his personal skills are the results of one of the most powerful life force. With Nova and his friends, his rating is A~EX. Skills Combat Nova is an excellent fighter with his bare hands. Even he wasn't using his power of 7 servants nor using his main ability either. Nova only uses the power of the 7 servants and his main ability when his opponents are powerful and strong then his normal attacks. shown through his exceptional use of tactics and battle experience making his combat style very distinct from those of other Servants. His strength does not come from natural talent like Saber, but instead from single-minded refining of what little talent he had in life. He had nothing at first, and through improving himself for reason that he was not extraordinary, his techniques trained by his will alone reached the point where it is obvious that he should be naturally considered strong. Active Skills: * Shining Aura (A): Increases his own critical stars absorption for 2 turns. * Servant Light (B+): Increase Quick, Arts, and Bursts for 5 turns * Ultra Plasma Light (EX): Increase his own critical star aura for 5 turns. Passive Skills: * Magic Resistance (A): Increase own debuff resistance by 30% * Myth-Servant (EX): Increase Quick, Arts, and Burst by 100% Noble Phantasm Since Nova processes all 7 servants: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. He can finally have his true ability to use the power to save humanity and stop the darkness from happening. Saber: Takeru's Mebium Excalibur:' The light sword of the galaxy is calling me'(銀河の光の剣が私を呼んでいる': 'メビウムエクスカリバー, Ginga no hikarinotsurugi ga watashiwoyonde iru': '''Mebiumu ekusukaribā)unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full power, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Excalibur Wheel, this beam uses the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. '''Archer:' Takeru's Ultimate Arrow Schtrom: I becoming the light with both wisdom and courage(知恵と勇気の両方で光になる': '究極の矢シュトロム, Chie to yūki no ryōhō de hikari ni naru': '''Kyūkyoku no ya Shutoromu) creates a giant energy bow for his final attack on his Nova-Thruster. It takes the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Nova pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. However, this attack exhausted Nova greatly. This attack closely resembles his Vertical Arrow Schtrom. '''Lancer: ' Takeru's Trident Stream: I cut down darkness faster than the speed of light spear(光の槍の速度よりも早く闇を切り倒す': 'トライデントストリーム, Hikari no yari no sokudo yori mo hayaku yami o kiritaosu': '''Toraidento sutorīmu) A trident-like weapon themed after Orb Slugger and Agul Trident. Each of its attacks is performed by pulling the '''Gear Lever' (ギアレバー Gia Rebā) on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. After pulling the Gear Lever once, Nova can perform a beam attack with the Trident Stream Lancer. After pulling the Gear Lever twice, Nova can stab his opponent with the Trident Stream Lancer. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. After pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Nova can slash his opponent with the Trident Stream Lancer at a very quick pace. Rider: Takeru's Revolium Lightwave: ' My speed is faster than ever, I will show you the light of speed'(私のスピードはこれまで以上に速く、スピードの光をお見せします': 'レボリウム 光波, Watashi no supīdo wa kore made ijō ni hayaku, supīdo no hikari o o mise shimasu': '''Reboriumu Kōha) compresses the space into the right hand, creates a super shock wave, releases it, emits a black hole behind the enemies, knock them into the gap of suction, kills and ruptures them there. However, this attack is sometimes blocked by enemies and also can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Nova can choose only to use the shield to protect himself from attacks. '''Caster:' Takeru's Ginga Moon Especially: Together with the shining light of the rainbow(虹のきらめく光と': '銀河ムーン特に, Niji no kirameku hikari to': '''Ginga mūn tokuni) last and strongest special move, where Nova fires a rainbow-colored beam from his whole body. When used Nova's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow, specifically all the colors of his previous special moves. '''Assassin:' Takeru's Exceed Assassin X: I slice and tear apart the darkness together with the light of my blade(私は刃の光と一緒に闇を切り裂きます': ' ☀アサシンXを超える, Watashi wa ha no hikari to issho ni yami o kirisakimasu': '''Asashin X o koeru) firstly slides the panel upwards thrice, he then places his hand on the bottom of the Assassin Slugger, activating a button that makes a blade extended. Nova then traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. '''Berserker:' Takeru's Zedcium Berserker Ray: I embrace the darkness so I can become the light of my raging wrath(怒りの怒りの光になれるように暗闇を抱きしめる': 'ゼジウムバーサーカー光線, Ikari no ikari no hikari ni nareru yō ni kurayami o dakishimeru': '''Zejiumu Bāsākā Kōsen) A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Magnificent Titanium's Titanium Z-Shot and Alter-Darkness' Deathcium Ray. It is a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. '''All: ' * Takeru's Shining Phantasm Ray: I'm the Ultra who will destroy darkness and bring the Light of Heaven '''(私は闇を破壊し、天の光をもたらすウルトラです: シャイニングファンタズム光線, Watashi wa yami o hakai shi, ten no hikari o motarasu urutoradesu: Shainingu fantazumu Kōsen) can fire a '+' style beam that combines the power of both Orbium Mebius Shot and Specium Zepellion Ray. Nova can lower his arms to fire an 'L' style version which is more powerful. * Takeru's Orbium Mebius Calibur: '''The light of the galaxy is calling me all 7 Servants Rise, Lead me your Strength so I can light the darkness and strike at evil and bring Light back to Heaven(銀河の光は私に7人の召使いをすべて上昇させると呼びます': 'オルビウムメビウスカリバー, Ginga no hikari wa watashi ni 7-ri no meshitsukai o subete jōshō sa seru to yobimasu': '''Orubiumu mebiusu karibā)' '''Another variation exists where Nova uses the power of his 8 Ultra and 7 Servants in conjunction with the Mebium Excalibur, but instead of a beam he flings the Nova Excalibur at the opponent while the 8 Ultras fire their signature beams and the 7 Servants unleash their Noble Phantasm. He then fires his Orbium Mebius Shoot, resulting in an extremely powerful attack and that causes a massive explosion. Stats Category:Jason67889 Category:All-class Servants Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants